Watari
by Smrtypantz
Summary: What if Rem never finished writing L's name in the Death Note? How will L cope with the loss of the only father figure he's ever had in his life? May contain spoilers.


**A/N: I have no clue what inspired me to write this, but the thought just came to me, and I had to write it down. This story may contain spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L would have captured Light by now.**

**Watari**

Rem's hand, quick as lightening, wrote Watari's name first upon her death note. 'One down, one to go…" she thought. As she moved her hand to write the true name of L, she stopped in midair. Looking down at her hand, she saw it vanish into dust. The rest of her body fell into a pile of ash, and Light's plans to kill L were incomplete.

* * *

'Watari is dead…' was the thought that seemed to race through L's mind frequently these days. His typical contemplation of the Kira case was, for once, at the back of his mind. For the first time in many years, L wasn't focusing his intelligence on a case. Instead, he was mourning. Mourning the loss of the only father figure he had ever had in his life.

Ever since L could remember, Watari had been by his side. Watari would make him sugary sweets all the time, despite what the other adults said. Watari would always provide him with a home. When L grew to become the detective that he was, Watari would always supply him with all the items that he could possibly need. Watari used his entire fortune to care for L.

L had made himself a cup of coffee, no sugar. It turned cold since he was only sipping at it. The bitter taste reflected his feelings at the time. You are what you eat, as some people say, and L, constantly munching on sugary desserts, had to say that he had always been fairly happy most of the time. Now, however, he couldn't pick up any sweet food without the thought of Watari crossing his mind.

Light, or any other on the investigation team, was definitely Kira. That was the only thought L actually put towards the case. But L honestly didn't feel like investigating much of anything at the moment. Clutching his knees to push himself from his seat, the gears in L's mind took a turn once again.

'Watari's full identity is only known to me and some others. Therefore, one would assume they are the only candidates for Kira. And yet, the second Kira held a power that would allow him or her to kill a person by just seeing a face. Therefore, anyone who knows what Watari looks like is a prime suspect. However, Watari only made himself available to me. He never showed himself to others or performed tasks without my consent. He would always do what I asked, when I asked. He always took special care in each case and seemed to enjoy my presence…or did he?' L paused in his critical thinking. It appeared he had strayed from the original topic. But he still had some questions in mind. Did Watari care for L because he loved him, or did Watari only want to help solve cases? Was it possible that Watari never really cared for L?

L's feet carried him to Watari's apartment in the huge building they had constructed. L was feeling bitter once again. Perhaps, if he made himself hot coffee instead of the cold liquid he had been drinking before, he would feel just a little better. L's feet soon carried him to the kitchen, a place he had never ventured in before.

It seemed as though Watari decorated it. The room was small, but had a cozy feel to it. There were even some magnets on the fridge. L, grabbing a coffee pot, was just about to make himself more of the black, bitter liquid. His eyes, however, strayed to a list hung on the refrigerator door. Setting the coffee pot down, he detached the list from the fridge and took a look at it. It read, "L's Favorite Foods: Strawberry Shortcake, Panda cookies, vanilla and chocolate ice cream sundae with two cherries on top…" and the list ran on from there. As a matter of fact, the entire fridge was covered with lists, ranging from "L's Favorite Brands of Ice Cream" even to "What to do When L Feels Sad". L's eyes, wide already, seemed to spread out even more. Watari had these lists; all of his favorite foods, activities, et cetera, were spread all over the fridge.

* * *

L rarely risked his own life by going out into the open, but this was an exception. It was very important that L be outside.

The wind blew through L's wild hair as the boy laid down a flower by Watari's gravestone. L had no doubts as to whether Watari really cared about him. L knew that Watari had always treated him like his own son, just like L had always seen Watari as his own father. "Rest peacefully, Watari," L began, "for I will make sure that you didn't die in vain. I am justice." And with those final words, L left the cemetery, munching on a nice chocolate chip cookie.

* * *

Well, I just made myself sad now...sigh Anyways, I would really appreciate any review on how I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
